La punition
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. De l'utilité des châtiments corporels sur les adolescents... A ne surtout pas prendre au premier degré ! SLASH SSHP.
1. En retenue, Potter !

**La punition**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Joanne K Rowlings ! La pauvre ! Si elle savait tout ce qu'on leur fait à ses persos chéris !* **Remarque, qui dit qu'elle n'en sait rien ? Vous imaginez, JKR sur ff.net, en train de lire les fanfics ? ! MdR !!! ***

**Résum** : Et une retenue de plus pour Harry, une ! Toujours donnée par ce bon vieux Rogue, évidemment ! Mais si cette fois-ci, la retenue… dérapait ? Allez, dites la vérit ! Que celle qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Severus excédé administrant une bonne correction à un Harry un peu trop insolent me jette la première pierre ! Qui a dit que j'étais perverse ? J'vous ai entendu ! Et ben oui, JE LE SUIS !!!

**Pairing** : Mon premier SSHP ! Champagne !

**Rating** : NC 17, bien sûr, vous attendiez quoi, vu le résum ?

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Je suis absente depuis un certain temps de ff.net, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué. Je vous en présente par avance toutes mes excuses. J'ai une bonne raison pour ça, mon ordinateur est HS. Dans un premier temps il a été bouffé par un virus, et ensuite, la carte mère et le disque dur ont grillé (c'est pas la joie !), voila pour le rayon mauvaises nouvelles ! Dans le rayon nouvelles mitigées, j'ai continué mes trois fics par écrit, et il va falloir que je me retape tout sur Word dès que j'aurai un nouvel ordi ! Donc, toutes mes excuses encore pour celles et ceux qui attendent la suite de « Le mari de Narcissa et l'épouse de Lucius », « Le désir et la haine » et « Avec des si » (Bonne nouvelle, celle-là, elle est finie !) mais il va falloir attendre encore un tout petit peu avant de lire les suites. Pour me faire un peu pardonner, je vous poste donc la première partie de cette fic (qui en comptera maximum deux ou trois) par l'intermédiaire de l'ordi de ma meilleure amie Sophie (Merci So so !). Voilà, je vais avoir du boulot lorsque je vais récupérer un nouveau matériel, ç'est clair ! N'hésitez cependant pas à m'envoyer des rewiews, c'est promis je répondrai à toutes dès que possible !

°°°

**1**

**En retenue, Potter !**

Le silence le plus complet régnait dans la salle studieuse. Et ça commençait à devenir lassant. Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, septième année à Poudlard et préfet en chef des gryffondors, s'ennuyait à mourir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il assistait à un cour de potions…

Severus Rogue, leur professeur, avait déjà enlevé 150 points à Gryffondor. Et les deux tiers à cause de lui, Harry Potter. Quelle surprise ! Ce bon vieux Severus était tellement…prévisible. 

Le survivant regarda avec un mépris non dissimulé le maître des potions, s'attardant sur la tenue informe du sorcier. Ces robes noires devaient certainement cacher un corps maigre et sec. Oui, il valait mieux que cette mocheté se cache ! Il risquait moins de faire peur ! Déjà que ses cheveux gras étaient à hurler d'horreur !

La commissure des lèvres du jeune homme frémit lorsqu'il imagina soudain un Rogue efféminé en train de susurrer d'une voix suave :

- L'oréal… parce que je le vaux bien ! 

Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son professeur, Harry le soutint un moment avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable, avant de piquer du nez dans son chaudron. Il avait néanmoins réussi à juguler son fou rire naissant. Non, sérieusement, quelqu'un devrait envisager de donner un bon shampoing au professeur de potions.

Harry lutta de toutes ses forces, mais la vision suivante – Rogue en train de fredonner « Je fais ce que je veux… avec mes cheveux » tout en caressant sa chevelure brune – eut raison de son self-control. Incapable de se retenir davantage, il partit d'un fou rire nerveux en plein cours. Et en plein milieu d'un silence quasi-religieux.

OH, MERLIN ! Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Ou, du moins, son arrêt de…

- Retenue, Potter !!!! hurla le maître des breuvages de Poudlard.

Le rire de Harry redoubla. L'horreur ! Incapacité totale de se contrôler… Les élèves retinrent leur souffle en voyant Rogue s'approcher du survivant, menaçant.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amuse à ce point, Potter ? !

A cette question, le fou rire du jeune homme se calma net… pour reprendre de plus belle trois secondes plus tard. Le visage de Severus Rogue vira au cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère.

- Sortez, Potter ! siffla-t-il. Immédiatement ! J'espère qu'un mois de retenue vous fera autant d'effet !

Le fou rire se calma enfin, et Harry protesta.

- Monsieur !

- Suffit, Potter ! Sortez immédiatement !

Severus Rogue semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, et le gryffondor jugea inutile de tenter le diable, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Il sortit en silence, non sans lancer un clin d'œil ironique à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, qui le contemplaient avec effarement.

Les gryffondors et les serpentards le suivirent des yeux, stupéfaits. Depuis quelques temps déjà, l'insolence de Potter envers Rogue atteignait son paroxysme, mais là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Harry avait pris l'habitude de répondre du tac au tac aux remarques acerbes du maître des potions, ce qui lui avait régulièrement valu d'être mis en retenue.

Sachant que dans moins de deux mois les septièmes années passeraient leurs ASPICS et termineraient leurs études, Harry Potter jugeait désormais inutile de se contrôler davantage. Il donnait avec la plus grande joie libre cours à son hostilité envers Rogue, et les deux hommes avaient plus d'une fois failli en venir aux mains.

Pendant les retenues, Severus adressait le moins possible la parole à Harry, se contentant de lui donner le travail à faire. Qui était pratiquement toujours de récurer de fond en comble les cachots. Tant d'imagination faisait sourire le gryffondor, et les rares réponses qu'il donnait aux ordres du maître des potions étaient d'une arrogance telle que celui-ci avait du mal à se retenir de frapper le jeune homme.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore préférait éviter que l'un de ses professeurs en vienne à se battre avec un de ses élèves, aussi Rogue s'était-il toujours maîtrisé. Jusqu'à maintenant… Mais Dieu seul savait combien de temps cela durerait. Sa patience était à bout.

***

A l'heure de la retenue, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots en sifflotant gaiement un petit air grivois. Il entra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ras-le-bol de Rogue et des potions ! Harry avait depuis longtemps fait une croix sur un éventuel avenir en tant qu'auror. Mais pourquoi ne pas briguer la place de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard ? Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait évoqué le sujet sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Suggérant à demi-mot que dans quelques années, Harry ferait un très bon professeur.

A l'idée de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Rogue, Harry entra dans la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Le chef de la maison Serpentard lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité, et comme d'habitude, ne put retenir une remarque acerbe.

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter !

- Oh, vraiment ? J'ai oublié de remonter ma montre, sans doute !

Ce disant, Harry fixait l'homme bien en face, une lueur narquoise dansant dans ses prunelles vertes. Une fois de plus, Severus Rogue en resta pantois. Cet arrogant petit fumier n'avait absolument plus peur de lui ! Si tant est qu'il ait pu inspirer un jour ce sentiment à Potter…

- Potter, ce soir, vous allez me…

- … nettoyer la salle de fond en comble ! compléta le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique. Quelle originalit !

Severus eut un sourire glacial.

- Vous voulez de l'originalité, Potter ? Je vais vous en donner… Vous allez me récurer tout ça avec une simple brosse, ce sera le seul instrument que je vous autoriserai à utiliser.

Harry en resta soufflé.

- Une… brosse ? Sans savon, sans eau ? Mais vous êtes malade ! ? explosa-t-il. J'en ai pour toute la nuit !

Le sourire de Rogue s'accentua.

- Exactement, Potter. Allez, au boulot.

Et le professeur se carra confortablement dans son siège pour observer le spectacle.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

L'homme se redressa lentement, fixant l'adolescent d'un regard noir comme l'enfer.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Le ton de sa voix aurait fait frémir un scorpion, mais Harry lui rendit son regard sans trembler. Excédé.

- J'ai dit… ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, ESPECE DE PAUVRE CON !!! 

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier davantage. Rogue, fou de colère, l'avait saisi par le col de sa robe de sorcier, et ramenait son visage à hauteur du sien.

- Ne m'obligez pas à employer la manière forte, Potter ! asséna-t-il froidement. Obéissez !

Un sourire sarcastique se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui refusa de se laisser intimider. Une surexcitation traîtresse montait en lui, balayant tout autre sentiment.

- Non, articula-t-il. Je refuse.

_Bien. Très bien. Au diable Dumbledore_ _!_ pensa Rogue. _Si ce doit être la dernière chose que je ferai dans cette école, et bien soit !_

- Vous méritez une bonne correction, Potter. Et croyez-moi, vous allez l'avoir.

°°°

**A suivre…**

Là, j'entends d'ici le chœur de « Nooooon !!! Elle va pas oser nous faire ça ! Elle va pas couper là !!!! » 

**Et bien si…    J'OSE !** _* Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur si on veut connaître la suite *_   


	2. Vous méritez une bonne fessée, Potter !

**La punition**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Joanne K Rowlings ! La pauvre ! Si elle savait tout ce qu'on leur fait à ses persos chéris !****

**Résum** : Et une retenue de plus pour Harry, une ! Toujours donnée par ce bon vieux Rogue, évidemment ! Mais si cette fois-ci, la retenue… dérapait ? Allez, dites la vérit ! Que celle qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Severus excédé administrant une bonne correction à un Harry un peu trop insolent me jette la première pierre ! Qui a dit que j'étais perverse ? J'vous ai entendu ! Et ben oui, JE LE SUIS !!! Et je le revendique haut et fort ! 

**Pairing** : Mon premier SSHP ! Champagne !

**Rating** : Un NC qui se profile sur un 17 au galop… ! Hum, hum ! On se calme !

**Les mésaventures de l'auteuze au pays des ordinateurs** : Enfin, ça y est ! J'ai pu racheter une carte mère et un disque dur ! Donc, me revoilà sur FF.net ! Je vais essayer de poster les suites à mes fics le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que je me retape tout sur Word…

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

**Alors là, vous m'avez soufflée ! 30 rewiews pour une histoire franchement… perverse !**

**Lol****, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule ! MdR !**

Anya et Xérès : Coucou ! *Rougis intensément* Tu remercieras ton amie pour moi… Et merci pour les compliments. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me suives dans mes délires…

Kiki : VOUI, je suis cruelle ! Voilà la suite !

Saael' : Kikou, la rewieweuse pro de FF.net ! Désolée pour les incohérences, j'ai posté la fic sans me relire vraiment. Je vois à quoi tu fais allusion… Les attitudes de Rogue et de Harry, c'est bien ça ? Enfin, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une critique constructive, ça va m'aider à m'améliorer. Et j'ai bien besoin de ton avis sur ce second chapitre, parce que je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite…

ItakoNoAnna : La suite est plutôt… gratinée !

Wang : OUI ! « Avec des Si » est terminée… sur papier ! Faut que je me retape tout sur Word !

Tonio-LHOOQ : La question est… Vas-tu trouver cette deuxième partie toujours aussi sympa ?

Inuki : Mais non, mais non, vous n'allez pas tuer l'auteur ! Parce qu'il y a encore une troisième partie !

Kaorulabelle : Ne boude pas ! La voila, la suite ! Bises.

Khalan : Merci à toi et voila la suite !

Falyla : Coucou, copine ! Ma première rewiew de toi, ça me fait intensément plaisir ! Désolée pour le mail, je te l'envoie ce week-end, j'ai des trucs à te demander *Air mystérieux* Je vais enfin pouvoir continuer « le lion et le serpent » ! Tu vas rire, mais la première chose que j'ai faite c'est de me précipiter pour voir si tu avais mis la fin du « Duel »…

Lulu-Cyfair : *Bave devant son ordi* Lucius avec les tenailles ? Mais tu veux ma mort ! Quel fantasme, ce Lulu ! Prépare la salle de torture, j'ai encore coupé au bon moment !!!

Kashu KashArt : Disons qu'il y a de la fessée dans l'air… Oui, moi aussi je verrais bien Snape en mascotte pour l'Oréal, lol !!!

Celinette : Salut, ma puce ! Hé oui, je suis dans le sadisme, en ce moment ! Tu vas voir qu'après avoir été correctement puni, le côté rebelle de Harry va complètement l'abandonner…

Valoche : Non, tu ne m'as ab-so-lu-ment pas menacée, lol ! C'est bien pour ça que j'envoie la suite !

Petit caca perdu : Ton pseudo m'a trop explosée de rire ! voilà la suite !

Kero : T'emballes pas, la voilà, la suite !

Soal : Oui, moi aussi, j'aime bien un Sev un peu sévère… Harry ne va pas faire le petit con longtemps, crois-moi !

Angy : Salut, ma puce ! Alors tu fais partie d'un club de torture, hein ? OK, je me dépêche d'envoyer la suite !

Kitty : Ben oui, en fait on suit des cours pour apprendre à couper au bon moment ! MdR !

Pandoria : Ne grogne pas, là voila !

Clau : Ma petite Clau ! Très contente de voir que tu me suis toujours dans mes délires !

Soffie : Bizouille à toi aussi, et merci pour la rewiew !

Audy Inuyasha : T'inquiète, la voila, cette suite !

Dumati : Coucou, ça y est ? Les hommes en blanc t'ont relâch ? Parce que la suite est l !

Mag : ET tu vas voir, j'OSE encore plus !

Black Alex : Mais je suis affreuse ! *Ricanement sadique* C'est pire dans ce chapitre !

Lady Yoko Cristal : Mais non, c'est pas interdit ! On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut sur FF !!!

Lola Reeds : Du Roguisme ! Oh, l'expression bien trouvée ! Kiss à toi aussi !

Magnolia : NON… Sevy chou va faire mieux, tu vas voir… *Re-ricanement sadique*

**Avis à tout le monde… voila la suite, et pour la décrire c'est l'expression « Chauds les marrons, chauds » qui convient le mieux !           **

°°°

**2**

**Vous méritez une bonne fessée, Potter !**

La voix de Rogue s'était faite menaçante. Harry ne répondit que par un sourire provocant.

- Et c'est vous qui allez me la donner, cette correction ? Laissez-moi rire ! se moqua-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot supplémentaire. Sa baguette s'envola de sa poche et alla directement dans la main de Rogue.

- Toujours envie de rire, Potter ? ironisa Severus. C'est comme ça que vous comptez vaincre Voldemort ?

Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux du gryffondor. Il se précipita sur son professeur tel un taureau furieux. La seconde après, il se retrouva cloué au sol par un corps ferme et musclé.

- Vous êtes pathétique, Potter.

Comprenant que sa seule défense était désormais l'attaque, Harry se mit à hurler :

- C'est vous qui êtes pathétique ! Vous vous accrochez toujours à votre rêve minable de devenir prof de DCFM ! Bon sang, vous n'avez pas encore compris que vous ne l'aurez jamais, ce poste ! ? 

Il avait frappé là où ça faisait le plus mal. Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent. Si jamais Potter avait eu une quelconque chance d'échapper à la raclée qui l'attendait, il venait de la laisser définitivement filer.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait pieds et poings liés, à genoux devant son professeur, maintenu par une poigne solide. Il se débattit comme un forcené, la peur commençant à s'infiltrer en lui, insidieuse.

- Relâchez-moi, espèce de malade ! Je vous ferai virer pour ça !

La voix crémeuse de Rogue se fit entendre tout près de son oreille.

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, Potter, vous saurez ce qu'est le respect. Vous méritez depuis longtemps une bonne fessée… Il est l'heure de la recevoir !

D'un simple geste, il ôta au jeune homme tous ses vêtements. Le corps magnifique de l'adolescent se tendit, dans l'attente de la suite. Malgré lui, un sentiment un peu trouble commençait à l'envahir.

Dix fois, la main de Rogue s'abattit sur les fesses charnues du gryffondor. Encore et encore. A la douleur physique se mêlait l'humiliation morale la plus cuisante.

Quand l'homme eut terminé, des larmes de rage coulaient librement le long des joues de l'adolescent. Rogue sourit avec satisfaction.

- Vous en avez assez pour cette fois, Potter ?

Le gryffondor inspira douloureusement, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il se rendrait aussi facilement.

- C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? riposta-t-il.

Chez Rogue, une rage froide remplaça la colère. Tant d'impertinence devait être punie ! Il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un objet qui fit grimper en flèche l'adrénaline de Harry. Un manche en bois surmonté de plusieurs lanières de cuir souple. Un fouet, aussi appelé chat à neuf queues.

- Vous êtes cingl ! hoqueta l'adolescent. Laissez-moi partir !

Rogue le releva et le plaqua contre le mur. Ce coup-ci, le gryffondor était terrorisé.

- S'il vous plait, balbutia-t-il, s'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ! Je ne serais plus jamais insolent !

- En effet, Potter ! grimaça Rogue. Je vais vous en faire passer définitivement l'envie !

Le sifflement des lanières ressemblait à celui d'un serpent, et Harry ne put retenir un cri de souffrance lorsqu'elles s'abattirent sur ses fesses. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Les coups se succédaient à une cadence infernale. L'ex-mangemort était un virtuose dans ce domaine. Avec lui, le maniement du fouet devenait un art des plus raffinés. Il connaissait toutes les subtiles inflexions qui transforment la souffrance la plus aiguë en jouissance ineffable.

De ce fait, Harry ne sut jamais à quel moment précis la sensation de plaisir vint se mêler à la douleur.

Toujours est-il que le sang afflua avec violence dans son bas-ventre et que ses cris se firent moins profonds, avant de se transformer en plaintes sourdes, puis en gémissements. Lorsque les coups cessèrent, le jeune homme eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de supplier pour en demander davantage. Ses testicules le brûlaient, son sexe tendu réclamait l'assouvissement. Son corps ne demandait qu'à se perdre dans la volupté de cette « _punition_ » savamment orchestrée. Encore et encore.

Le souffle chaud de Severus balaya sa nuque, le troublant davantage. Et la rage du professeur se transforma en désir ardent lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait son élève. Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur la peau pâle, légèrement rosée par les coups, avant de détailler le physique racé du gryffondor. Il admira les hanches étroites, les pectoraux saillants, le ventre plat. Des années de quidditch lui avaient été profitables.

Harry s'était tu, dans l'expectative. Sentir que Rogue le dévorait des yeux augmenta la dureté de son membre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les lanières de cuir vinrent se poser délicatement sur son érection, et le jeune homme retint son souffle. 

_La peur est un excellent aphrodisiaque, _songea Severus. _Et ce petit salaud est diablement bien foutu !_

Le maître des potions savourait pleinement le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur l'adolescent. Le sentiment de puissance que lui procurait la situation était incroyablement érotique. Il s'amusa à caresser lentement le membre frémissant, frôlant le gland sensible avec les lanières de cuir, se délectant du gémissement qui échappa à sa victime.

- Potter… Vous êtes un très vilain garçon…

Le ton lascif sur lequel fut prononcé cette phrase occasionna un nouvel afflux sanguin dans les reins du gryffondor.

- Et vous vous y connaissez, professeur, haleta-t-il.

Avant de pousser un cri rauque. Les lanières venaient de s'abattre sur son sexe, et la sensation était… indescriptible. L'enfer se mélangeant au Paradis…

- Vous ai-je demandé de parler ? murmura Rogue à son oreille.

- No…noon.

- Alors pourquoi le faîtes-vous ?

Et un nouveau coup. Un seul, mais ce fut suffisant. Harry se libéra avec un râle de plaisir, déversant sa semence chaude sur le sol. 

Le fouet remonta lentement le long de son torse, jusqu'à son menton, et une pression ferme le força à relever la tête.

- Qui vous a permis de salir le plancher, Potter ? ! fit Severus avec dégoût. 

Le maître des potions commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il ramena violemment la tête du jeune homme vers la sienne avant de murmurer, tout contre sa bouche :

- Fini de jouer. 

Saisissant la chevelure brune en bataille, il s'empara des lèvres tremblantes du gryffondor. Ce dernier avait perdu toute velléité de rébellion ou d'arrogance.

La langue de son professeur explora rudement sa bouche, et Harry savoura cette intrusion. L'homme n'était pas tendre, mais cela importait peu. L'excitation envahit de nouveau le jeune brun, durcissant son bas-ventre. D'un simple geste, son professeur le libéra de ses entraves.

- Passons à la deuxième partie de votre dressage, suggéra-t-il en s'emparant fermement de la virilité dressée de son élève.

Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder, le regard voilé, le souffle court. Les doigts caressants lui ôtaient toute volonté.

- Déshabillez-moi, Potter ! ordonna Severus d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et l'impatience.

Et Harry, les mains tremblantes, s'exécuta. Consciencieusement.

**°°°**

A suivre… 

Chœur des lectrices de FF.net : « Non, elle va pas nous refaire le coup deux fois de suite ? ! »

Et bien… SIIIIII !!!!

Troisième et dernière partie prochainement…

Et devinez ce qu'il y a dans le troisième et dernier chapitre ?

Allez, toutes ensemble : « Un LEMOOOONNN !!!! » Voui, voui, voui ! **Et on emmerde les homophobes !!!**

En cadeau Bonux pour Sophie, qui m'a gentiment laissé utiliser son ordi pour poster mes conneries (le temps que le mien soit réparé) :

_Ivrian, mettant la touche finale au chapitre_ : Ouf, enfin termin !

_Harry, s'éventant avec un vieux cahier_ : C'est moi, ou la température est montée de quelques degrés ?

_Severus, s'épongeant le front avec sa robe_ : Non, non, moi aussi, je trouve qu'il fait très chaud !

_Ivrian, amusée_ : Oh, ça va ! Il y a pire sur FF.net !

_Harry, avec une moue gourmande_ : Huummmm… En tous cas, moi, un Severus comme ça, j'en redemande !

_Severus, outr :_ Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! ? Déjà que dans « Avec des si », elle m'a décrit en cuir sur une Harley Davidson ! Là, j'ai eu droit au fouet ! Et la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? !

_Ivrian, rêveuse_ : Si tu savais…

_Elle échange un clin d'œil complice avec Harry._

_Severus, soupirant_ : Ah, les femmes !

_Draco, arrivant en courant_ : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai rat ? Y a eu lemon ou pas ?

_Ivrian et Harry, en chœur_ : Non, prochain chapitre !

_Draco, déçu_ : ZUT !

_Severus, les yeux au ciel_ : **PITIE !!!!**

**Il est onze heures du soir, mon bout d'chou vient de prendre son bib. Là, je me relis… Mouais, il est plus que temps que j'aille me coucher, moi ! J'suis fatiguée… J'posterai demain…**


	3. Punissez moi encore, professeur !

**La punition**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Joanne K Rowlings ! La pauvre ! Si elle savait tout ce qu'on leur fait à ses persos chéris !

**Résum** : Et une retenue de plus pour Harry, une ! Toujours donnée par ce bon vieux Rogue, évidemment ! Mais si cette fois-ci, la retenue… dérapait ? Allez, dites la vérit ! Que celle qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Severus excédé administrant une bonne correction à un Harry un peu trop insolent me jette la première pierre ! Qui a dit que j'étais perverse ? J'vous ai entendu ! Et ben oui, JE LE SUIS !!! Et je le revendique haut et fort ! 

**Pairing** : Mon premier SSHP ! Champagne !

**Rating** : Un NC qui se profile sur un 17 au galop… ! Hum, hum ! On se calme !

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

****

**Kaorulabelle**** : **Bien sur que j'ose ! Et oui, je suis maman et mariée, lol ! Bises, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Lululle**** : **Coucou, toi ! Mais oui, je suis sadique ! Et je laisse pleinement s'exprimer ce côté de ma personnalité avec mes persos ! Y a qu'à voir ce qui leur arrive dans mes fics, niarf !

**Clau**** : **Ma petite Clau ! Je sens que je t'ai troublée, cette fois-ci… Alors, je te rassure, cette fic n'est absolument pas à prendre au premier degré, mais plutôt au trente-sixième, lol ! Mais crois-moi, il y a de par le monde des gens qui aiment se faire battre jusqu'au sang (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici) et qui en redemandent ! On appelle ça des déviations sexuelles. C'est un vaste sujet, qui n'a pas cours ici puisque, je le répète, ce n'est absolument pas une fic sérieuse ! voilà, j'espère avoir apaisé tes inquiétudes, lol. Ne me lâche pas, hein ? Promis ?

**Artemis**** : **Voilà la suite, c'est aussi la fin. Je voulais faire un truc pas trop long…

****

**Myia**** Black : **Coucou, Myia ! hé oui, beaucoup de perverses, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu fais partie du nombre, lol ! Bises !

**Hatori**** : **Maîtresse ? Hum ! Tu me fais plaisir, l ! Pour cette bonne parole, voilà la suite, lol !

**ItakoNoAnna** : J'espère que la troisième et dernière partie va te faire autant rire, c'est le but !

**Soal** : Mais la coupure est faîte exprès ! J'adore positivement torturer mes lecteurs ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ce cher Harry est maso, y compris et surtout dans le bouquin…

**Kashu**** KashArt** : Des menottes roses ? Trop génial ! MdR !!! J'imagine trop Rogue, Harry et les menottes roses ! Ce sera peut-être le sujet d'une prochaine fic, lol !!!

**Lyly** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et fin.

**Anya et Xérès** : Des phrases collectors ? * Ivrian rougissant franchement * Tu me fais plaisir, l ! C'est vrai que le coup du « vilain garçon », j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le sortir ! Et pour le fait qu'Harry dise à Sev qu'il n'arrivera jamais à avoir le poste de DCFM, en fait, c'est un coup bas, une manière de frapper « en dessous de la ceinture », lol !

**Inuki**: Avec le résumé et le rating, tu t'y attendais vraiment pas ? MdR !

**Lola 3 **: Hé oui ! C'est du trente-sixième degré… faut rigoler, c'est fait pour !

**Kero** : J'approuve, c'est du pur fantasme, ce cher Sev avec un fouet… Voilà la suite !

**Lunenoire** : Ben, on continue dans le hot, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater !

**Miss Paddy** : Tout à fait d'accord ! Vive les cours de torture pour apprentis mangemorts ! Vive les Slash ! Snarry power !

**Mag** : Tu me flattes ! Vous l'attendez tous ? Le voil !

**Black Alex** : Alors, et cette attaque cardiaque ? Pour le lavage de cheveux, je te laisse la surprise… * Petit clin d'œil pour toi à la fin de la fic *

**Elehyn**: **COMMENT ? ! QUOI ? !** Elehyn ? La Elehyn de « Ce que veulent les hommes », « Un coup de main, professeur ? » et « Un inconnu dans la nuit » etc ? ! ** Ivrian saute partout comme un kangourou ** J'suis aux anges ! Je suis rewiewée par **LA** spécialiste es SSHP !!! Et elle aime ce que j'écris ! Bon, j'arrête là, lol ! Si avec ça tu n'as pas compris que j'adore tes fics !!! Gros poutouxes à toi aussi et j'espère une autre rewiew de ta part pour cette dernière partie !

**Magnolia **: Si j'ai des idées sur le sujet ? * Sourire pervers * Et comment ! Disons que j'ai une imagination… débordante ! Hé oui, tu vois, on peut être maman et écrire des trucs franchement hot ! MdR ! Il n'y a rien d'indiscret : mon bout de chou a eu trois mois le 3 mars.

**Neotie**: Torride ? Attends de lire la suite, lol !

**Kiki** : Mais je suis une nana grave ouff ! La suite et fin, maintenant !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Que veux-tu ! L'image d'un Severus fâché donnant une bonne fessée à un Riry qui en redemande est positivement… jouissive, lol ! Kisskiss, ma Lulu et à bientôt, j'espère !

**Lola Reeds** : T'as pas honte d'être aussi sadique ! « Bon amusement pour retaper tout ce que tu as écrit » ! Je t'en ficherai, moi ! Attention, la prochaine fois, je demande à Sev de me prêter son fouet, lol !

**Kitty** : Quand je te dis qu'on prend des cours pour apprendre à couper au bon moment, lol ! Voilà la suite et fin !

°°°

**3**

**Punissez-moi encore, professeur…**

Le fouet fut jeté à terre. Harry déboutonna lentement la robe de sorcier de Rogue, et la retira, l'envoyant sur la chaise la plus proche. Puis il fit de même avec sa chemise noire et la fit glisser le long des épaules, dévoilant un torse ferme et bien dessiné.

Le jeune homme écarquilla un peu les yeux devant cette vue. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son professeur soit aussi bien fait. On était loin du corps sec et maigre qu'il avait imagin !

- Le pantalon, maintenant, Potter, ordonna Severus.

Les mains du gryffondor descendirent sur le ventre plat, avant de se fixer sur la boutonnière du jean. Noir lui aussi. 

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… _

Un demi-sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, et comme pour le punir de cette nouvelle mais néanmoins timide marque d'insolence, Severus s'empara encore de sa bouche. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre lui, ne lui laissant rien ignorer de son excitation, et promena ses mains sur les fesses musclées.

Harry gémit tout contre la bouche qui le dévorait, et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du boxer (toujours noir !) de son professeur.

- Oui… Touche-moi, Harry…

Severus ne put retenir une plainte délicieuse lorsque la main indiscrète du jeune homme se referma sur son sexe tendu. Les doigts fins jouèrent avec la chair fragile et douce, titillant délicieusement le gland déjà humide de plaisir. La bouche du maître des potions se posa sur le cou délicat, mordillant et léchant la peau rosée.

Ses mains empoignèrent plus fermement les fesses de l'adolescent. Celui-ci frottait inconsciemment son sexe tendu contre le membre tout aussi dur de son professeur, à travers l'irritante barrière de tissu. Exacerbant le désir de l'homme.

Le jean tomba à terre. Bientôt suivi du boxer. Deux érections douloureuses se pressaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre. La langue de Severus descendit le long du torse de Harry, avant d'agacer délicieusement les mamelons durcis.

Le jeune homme enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme, les yeux fermés, répétant sans fin son prénom, comme une douce litanie.

La langue mutine continua bientôt son chemin jusqu'à la forêt sombre de l'entrejambe, puis frôla le membre frémissant, faisant tressaillir Harry.

- S'il vous plait… , implora-t-il. S'il vous plait… S'il te plait, Severus…

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il savourait cette supplique.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Il désirait l'entendre de la bouche de l'adolescent. La leçon serait ainsi complète.

- S'il te plait… Prends-la dans ta bouche… S'il te plait !

Harry allait mourir si l'homme continuait encore cette douce torture. Il devait serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler comme un animal. Mais son professeur parut satisfait de sa réponse. Le jeune homme sentit la bouche sensuelle se refermer voluptueusement sur lui, caressant son pénis sur toute sa longueur. La langue experte courrait du prépuce jusqu'aux testicules, dans un mouvement d'infernal va et vient.

Les mains de Severus n'étaient pas en reste. Harry émit un cri étranglé en sentant un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Celui-ci bougea lentement à l'intérieur de l'orifice et l'adolescent se mit à onduler des hanches en rythme. Un deuxième doigt, tout aussi joueur, rejoignit bientôt le premier, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de gémir :

- Sev… je vais venir… Oh, Sev !!! 

Et Harry se libéra dans la bouche chaude de son professeur, ce dernier avalant le liquide légèrement salé avec une moue gourmande. Il n'en laissa pas échapper la moindre goutte, fixant sur l'adolescent comblé un regard de chat délicieusement repu.

Le gryffondor ne put résister davantage et embrassa ardemment l'homme, goûtant pleinement le mélange de leurs deux saveurs. A son tour, il laissa courir ses lèvres le long du corps masculin, n'en laissant aucune parcelle inexplorée. Et bientôt, sous ce déluge de sensations, ce fut au tour de Severus de soupirer de plaisir.

Ses plaintes sourdes ravivèrent l'excitation du survivant. Il lécha fougueusement le membre gonflé de sève et rendit au centuple à son professeur l'exquise torture que celui-ci lui avait fait subir quelques minutes auparavant.

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent dans les cheveux en bataille à mesure que l'extase le submergeait. Mais il ne voulait pas encore atteindre l'orgasme. Pas si vite.

- Harry… Je veux… te pénétrer… te prendre… je veux jouir en toi… 

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de se permettre un petit sourire vainqueur. La voix du terrifiant professeur Rogue avait tremblé. Le maître devenait l'esclave, pris au piège de leur attirance mutuelle.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, fiévreusement, puis Severus souleva Harry pour le porter sur le bureau. Le jeune homme noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Leurs lèvres se reprirent avec fougue. Leurs corps en sueur se mêlaient étroitement.

- Maintenant, Sev… Maintenant, s'il te plait…

Severus s'enfonça profondément dans l'intimité du jeune homme, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. 

Tout d'abord immobile, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps en sentant le gryffondor onduler du bassin avec des soupirs de plaisir.

Il commença à se mouvoir en lui, tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, à mesure que le corps du jeune homme répondait à ses sollicitations sensuelles. Son abandon le comblait.

A grands coups de boutoir, il plongea profondément dans la chair soyeuse, frappant de plus en plus violemment la prostate. 

- C'est bon ! Putain, c'est tellement bon ! gronda-t-il.

Les sensations étaient tellement intenses que Harry se mit à crier.

- Ooooh… Sev ! Severus… Oh, merlin ! Ne t'arrête pas… non… jamais !!!

Il jouit violemment sur le ventre de son amant, ses chairs se contractant autour du membre dur de celui-ci. Enserré dans cet étroit fourreau, Severus donna encore deux puissants coups de reins, puis s'abandonna à son tour, secoué par un orgasme d'une intensité rarement atteinte.

- Harryyy !!! hurla-t-il au plus fort de l'extase.

Epuisés, haletants, ils s'abattirent l'un sur l'autre. Pendant de longues minutes silencieuses, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, les doigts de Harry caressant machinalement la chevelure de Severus. Puis le maître des potions souleva le jeune homme et l'emporta dans sa chambre…

*

Le lendemain matin, une main baladeuse se promenant sur son torse tira Severus des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sombre sur le jeune homme étendu nu à ses côtés. Appuyé sur un coude, Harry Potter semblait fort occupé à découvrir du bout des doigts le corps de son professeur.

Severus retint un éclat de rire en voyant son air concentré. 

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que son amant ne dormait plus. Par contre, il constata rapidement que, sous le traitement voluptueux qui lui était infligé, une certaine partie de l'anatomie Roguienne s'était elle aussi réveillée…

- Vous êtes insatiable, Monsieur Potter, fit Severus.

Sa voix traînante fit sursauter le gryffondor. Le regard vert plongea dans le regard d'ébène. Harry eut une moue particulièrement aguichante.

- Que voulez-vous, professeur, les gryffondors ont toujours été gourmands ! Dans tous les domaines…

Severus l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

- Vous parlez trop, Potter.

- Hier, vous m'appeliez Harry et vous me tutoyiez, remarqua le jeune homme, retrouvant toute son espièglerie.

- Hier, je vous apprenais le respect du à vos aînés ! rétorqua son compagnon d'un ton faussement sévère.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien retenu cette leçon, répliqua Harry en laissant courir ses lèvres sur la peau de Severus, de plus en plus bas sur son torse.

Le maître des potions poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les longs doigts fins du gryffondor se refermer sur son membre durci.

- Tu n'es qu'un insolent, Harry, trouva-t-il la force d'affirmer avant de rendre les armes.

- Et bien, punissez-moi encore, professeur…

Et la bouche du jeune homme se posa sur celle du Serpentard, pour un baiser langoureux qui ne tarda guère à les entraîner dans un tendre corps à corps.

_C'est qu'on y prend vite goût, à ce genre de châtiments corporels…_

- Sev ? murmura tout à coup Harry, entre deux baisers. Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me permettras de te laver les cheveux ? C'est un de mes fantasm… Hummfff !

En guise de réponse, Severus venait de le faire basculer sous lui, lui ôtant par là-même toute envie de dire d'autres bêtises…

**FIN **

°°°

**Et une fic de plus de terminée ! Est-ce qu'elle vous a plu ? C'était mon premier SSHP… Puis-je en écrire d'autres ou dois-je aller me pendre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bises à tous et merci pour vos rewiews.**


End file.
